emmerdalepastpresentfandomcom-20200214-history
Cameron Murray
Cameron Murray was a character in Emmerdale from Episode 5858 (3rd March 2011) to Episode 6689 (17th October 2013). He dated Debbie Dingle whose daughter Sarah Sugden was ill with leukaemia and to find a match had to become pregnant with her ex Andy Sugden which Cameron was sceptical of. Cameron became a much darker character and killed 3 people, Carl King and Alex Moss and now Gennie Walker after she found out about him killing Carl. Cameron then went on the rampage with a gun in The Woolpack and was electrocuted when he grabbed onto a lightbulb in the flooded cellar when trying to drown Debbie and Chas. Cameron was played by actor Dominic Power. Biography Backstory Cameron Murray was born in the South of England in 1977. His surname is Irish. He grew up in Jersey. Nothing much is known about his early background but Cameron did meet and married Anna and they had 2 children, Dylan Murray in about 2003 and then Harry Murray. 2011-2013 After the death of Carl King, Cameron is riddled with guilt when he learns that his lover, Chas Spencer, believes that she murdered Carl when he was trying to rape her in her newly-wedded husband, Dan Spencer's camper van. After escaping the camper van from Carl, he soon caught up with her and pinned her down on the floor. She hit him over the head with a brick when he was on top of her and she really thought she'd killed him - infact she still does and she went to prison for it and Cameron is fully aware of this, having going to visit her in prison several times. In an attempt to cover up his second murder, Cameron got down to Declan Macey's campsite-to-be on the first chance he got and began to re-surface Alex's body to move it. But he soon had to re-bury it when the work men started to pile in with their torches and machinery. A few nights later, Cameron was talking to Declan over the bar about his plans for the campsite. He soon hatched a plan to move the corpse to an area that was going to be filled with concrete. However, this backfired when one of the workmen came across the corpse and told the bossman who then had to tell Declan what had been found. Declan paid the workmen a bonus to keep quiet about the findings. In September 2013 Cameron was finally arrested for Gennie and Alex's killings as Debbie found the message on the dictaphone of him suffocating Gennie and saying "Sorry to have to do this". Cameron later escaped, stole Zak Dingle's shotgun and headed for the Woolpack where he held several regulars hostage. He knocked Marlon Dingle out and threw him down the cellar steps into the cellar. During a standoff with Zak and Dan Spencer, Cameron accidentally shot Alicia Metcalfe. Later that night he released everyone except Chas and Debbie. Debbie said how she did not love him anymore. After hearing crashing sounds, Cameron let Debbie check the cellar. She released Marlon but went back to say to Cameron that it was just crates falling. Cameron said that Debbie is a good liar. A few minutes later Marlon crept up on Cameron and knocked him cold. He then held Cameron at gunpoint. Debbie and Chas tried to escape through the cellar. After the power kept going on and off Cameron and Marlon struggled and Cameron was presumably shot in the process only to appear in the cellar later on. He tried numerous times to drown Debbie, Chas and Marlon. Marlon later escaped and the police then finally broke into the pub as they tried to get rescue Debbie and Chas by cutting into the cellar, Chas was able to escape but Cameron captured Debbie once more. He then attempted to drown Debbie and as she climbed out he grabbed her leg but died from being electrocuted by a light bulb after grabbing onto it. His reign of terror was over. Cameron's body was taken away the following morning. To Debbie and some other residents of the village, the night he held the pub hostage would never be forgotten. Legacy Memorable info Birthday: 1977 Died: 16th October 2013 (Aged 36) Full Name: Cameron Murray Family Spouse Anna Murray Children Dylan Murray (c2003), Harry Murray See also Cameron Murray - List of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 2011. Category:Characters last seen in 2013. Category:Murray family. Category:Emmerdale bad boys. Category:Woolpack barmen. Category:Haulage drivers. Category:Mechanics. Category:Emmerdale deaths. Category:1977 births. Category:2013 deaths. Category:Residents of Tug Ghyl. Category:Villains. Category:Deceased characters Category:1973 births. Category:Killers Category:Fictional characters of Irish descent.